The Love and Life of Bellatrix Black
by LilyLunaMoon
Summary: This is set during Bella's sixth year at Hogwarts, she is in a relationship with Rodolphus... Description sucks, the story is better :


She was sitting in the Slytherin common room. This was the third night in a row where she was sat by the fire in the big emerald green arm chair. This was the third night he was watching her. Her ebony curls, her skin white as snow, her blood red lips. They all drew him in. She was the most wanted girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew how much he wanted her. He knew how much she wanted him, two of the highest order wizardry families in England. Of course both families would approve of their relationship. As he was watching her, he accidently knocked a candle pillar over.

"Rodolphus? Is that you?" She asked.

"Ms Black." He came out of the dark and stood in front of her.

"Don't scare me like that Roddy!" She said. She stood up, and put her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her waist to her hips, to her bottom. She looked into his eyes and leant in for a kiss. He learnt into her and embraced the kiss. It was passionate, it was strong but supple. The perfect kiss. His hands trailed her back, her hands started to play with his hair.

They were in their sixth year at school. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. When they looked into their future they wouldn't have guessed that they would end up being in a relationship.

He pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh god Bella, I love you." He told her, holding her in a passionate embrace.

"Are you going soft on me Lestrange?" She said playfully.

"No, not all…." She struggled out of the embrace and ran out of the common room.

"Lumos" a Light was at the tip of her wand. She ran heading to the room of requirement. Rodolphus followed her trying to keep up.

"Lumos" He said.

She was in the hallway of the room of requirement.

'_I really need to sleep." _She thought to herself. A door appeared in the wall. Before entering she waited for Rodolphus to catch up. She saw his light so she entered the room of requirement. He entered after she did.

"A hiding place…... I like it." He said. She stood up to him, she put her hands around his neck, and his hands were around her waist. They started to kiss. Her hands were moving towards his hair. She started playing with his hair. They started to French kiss. They were heading towards the bed; He started unbuttoning her shirt, and took it off. She did the same to him. His hands were stroking her stomach, they were heading north. Her hands were heading south, she held onto his belt buckle. His lips left hers, he started kissing her neck. Her head jerked back. She could feel his teeth touch her neck. He bit down. Her breathing fastened and she moaned. She hadn't noticed she was bleeding. He started to lick the wound, getting every last bit of blood. They were on the bed. Bellatrix looked over at the time. "

"We have five minutes to get dressed and ready to go to breakfast in the great hall. You know what I'm like if I miss any meal…."She told him.

"Damn."He muttered under his breath.

They started to put their clothes back on. She fixed her hair, he fixed his hair. They held each other's hands. Her eyes were watching all the other students.

As they entered the great hall, she noticed her sister and boyfriend were missing. Rodolphus's brother Rabastan was sitting there.

"Have you seen Cissa and Malfoy?" Bella asked curiously.

"No I haven't Bella, but Cissa, Lucius and I have Defence Against the Dark Arts first, they better be there though, we have a practical assessment." Rabastan told her. The food started to appear on the table. Bellatrix looked towards the doors, Cissa and Lucius were walking together holding hands. His shirt wasn't tucked in; her hair was a tad messy.

"Cissa… you're late." Bellatrix told her younger sister.

Narcissa blushed. Bellatrix knew just what they were doing.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were feeding each other breakfast this morning. Narcissa watched in amazement. Severus sat down next to Lucius. They all watched him.

"Snevvy, why are you sitting with us?" Bellatrix asked.

"Ms. Black, because I have a proposition for you all, and I am hoping you will all say yes." Severus told them this.

"Go, on we want to know."She replied.

"There is this wizard. He wants us to join his group. We'll be known as death eaters, and be feared by everyone."Severus replied with a smirk on his face.

/tmp/uploads/FF_3244500_ 25/10/11


End file.
